Hero's of Gravity Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! After having the two girls he loved the most ripped away from him...Dipper goes on a roaring rampage of Revenge to get them back...Will any God, Titan, Giant, Primordial, or demigod be able to survive...I kinda doubt it...


Hero's of Gravity Falls

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Jason grace was having a weird day...first he wakes up in a bus with no memory...then he meets two people; Leo and Piper both claim to be his best friends...Then he gets groped by a crazy, naked 12 year-old girl...Who can cause the earth to shake with her every step.

They were then attacked by 'storm spirits'...thankfully the little girl was able to destroy them...along with the Grand Canyon...and half the state of Arizona...

Thankfully, their rescued from the ensuing destruction by a bunch of teenagers in flying chariots.

Surprisingly, they seem to know the girl. "It can't be...Mabel? Mabel Pines?" Asked Annebeth in disbelief.

…...

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some pants, sweetie?" Asked Annebeth awkwardly as a naked Mabel continued to grope a very uncomfortable Butch Walker.

"No, clothes aren't right...I'm missing something...something important." Says Mabel thoughtfully as she rubs her bare chest.

Apparently, Mabel couldn't remember anything before the bus ride like Jason...except that she liked Jason.

Anyway, as it turns out Annebeth knows Mabel's twin brother Dipper...who recently went missing along with her boyfriend Percy.

Sh explains that Dipper found camp half-blood 3 weeks ago after the woman he loved and Mabel were stolen from an abandoned convenience store in Gravity Falls by Hades.

Dipper found Wendy in the underworld(after destroying it and letting it fall into Tartarus along with Hades) ...but no Mabel. Dipper became obsessed with finding Mabel after that, destroying everything, bargaining anything to find her. Followed by his now girlfriend Wendy(when a boy goes through literal hell to save you...suddenly an age gap doesn't seem so important); he blows up the Sea of monsters(and a large portion of the Bahamas, Cuba, and Florida), Enslaved Atlas to his will(allowing the Sky to crush San Francisco), He rejuvenated the God Pan(and gave him the knowledge he needed to destroy every anti-environmental corporation on the planet in exchange for a clue on Mabel's whereabouts), Destroyed the Ghost of King Minos to enlist Daedalus's aide, Somehow transported the Labyrinth to the Moon(in a way that caused great earthquakes across the world).

Needless to say this caused many to become deathly terrified of him...especially when they realized that his very presence seems to cause 'The Mist' to die, briefly allowing mortals to see the world for what it really was...causing chaos across the globe.

Eventually, they convinced him to join their side during the Titan war(he'd been seriously tempted to join the Titans in exchange for Mabel's location, but thankfully Wendy set him straight).

And he won the war!...by destroying Olympus...and New York...and rendering the "Great Prophecy" useless!Needless to say the camp had mixed-

"Wait, hold on." Interrupted Leo. "I thought you said he first came here three weeks ago! You just described like five years worth of adventures!"

Annebeth sighed. "Yeeeeah...There's kinda a triangle Dream Demon that's tampering with the flow of time, thus keeping it permanently summer."

She explains how apparently the Olympians long ago made a deal with Bill Cipher. In exchange for helping them defeat the Titans, the Olympians had to promise never to tamper with the affairs of 'Gravity Falls'.

This promise was broken by Hades of course(His reasons for doing so were never found out...he took them to his 'grave'). After the ending of their first adventure, he gave the Olympians a 'choice'.

Either let Kronos destroy/enslave you, or defeat him and suffer a fate a thousand times worse! This announcement threw Olympus into panic and civil war!

When they 'won' the Titan war, Bill split all the gods into their Greek and Roman(Jason stirred at this) forms and put a madness in them to make them permanently fight each other. He also poisoned 'The Mist', causing it to slowly die, and killed the spirit of Delphi(silencing all prophecies forever...well except for one more uttered by Rachel before the Spirit croaked(the prophecy of seven))!

Apparently, Mabel listened to none of this(Too busy groping either Butch and Jason(occasionally Leo)).

When they reached the camp, Mabel jumped down; which caused the entire camp to shake. She then gleefully runs, the ground writing seemingly in agony with each step. She obliviously runs straight through every cabin wall causing them all to collapse.

Charles Beckendorf fell on his knees and burst into tears over the now destroyed Cabin Nine. "I can't take it! One Pines was bad enough! Two will kill us all!" Memories of what Dipper did aboard the Princess Andromeda still gave him nightmares...it would have been far more merciful to let himself be blown to bits then allow...'that' to happen. Silena Beauregard frantically tried to comforted her boyfriend(while also trying not to lose it over the failed hope that Dipper's twin was lost forever). She'd been tempted to join Kronos during the war...But when Dipper 'joined' the Olympians side...No, just no. That kid terrified her. She knew she'd made the right decision when they saw what Dipper did to finish Kronos off. It was strongly agreed by most that manipulative, heartless, monster he maybe...even Kronos didn't deserve _'that'..._

While Mabel unintentionally destroyed everything she touched. Jason couldn't help but remember... _He knew Mabel...or at least...he knew to be terrified of Mabel..._

It was at that moment that Piper noticed some weird Graffiti. "What's _cum fatis_ mean?" She asks pointing to the words surrounding a six-fingered hand.

Annebeth groaned. "Dang it, I thought we got ride of them all." She signals someone to paint over it. She sighs. "It means: Down with Destiny. It's the motto of 'the Cult of Author'."

"Author? What Author?" Asked Jason. Annebeth looks around cautiously before whispering. "We don't know who he is...He wrote these Journals-

She shakes her head. "Look, all you need to know is that talking to much about 'him'...is guaranteed to get you killed by lightning...he's like...the ultimate Taboo amongst the Gods."

Leo looked at her weird. "Geez...what did he do?" Annebeth looked reluctant...then sighed. "Why not? The way things are going, you'll find out soon enough anyway."

She whispers even more quietly... "Thirty years ago...The Author killed the Fates themselves"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
